yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Benson Terrio
Note: This OC is owned by MamaLuigi22. If you want to use him for something, read MamaLuigi22's comment bellow for details Benson Terrio is a grumpy, angry, and jerky worker of Akademi High School. Unlike almost every other character in the game, he is American. He is almost identical to Classic Squidward Tentacles in SpongeBob SquarePants. He also is one of the few characters to have more than one persona. He has the "Jerk" persona. If he sees enough murders (and the murderer isn't caught), he changes to the "Anti-Hero" persona. He lives in a tiny hut on school grounds. History Benson was born in the United States of America. He wasn't very popular, and due to a few traumatic childhood incidents, he became very grumpy. He eventually got a Yandere stalking him. Once he figured this out, he secretly moved to Japan. He tried to make his life's dreams come true, but they didn't work out. He needed a place to stay, so he bribed The Headmaster to give him a permanent job as a worker, with his own little self made tiny building as his home. Personality He is basically Squidward Tentacles from Classic SpongeBob, but 7 times as jerky. He is mad because he failed his life's goals and was forced to work as a janitor to keep him with a home. He will discipline students if they get annoy him, or if they leave a mess. He frequently doesn't do his job. He also knows a lot more than he lets on, and seems to know Info-chan and The Headmaster's true natures. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' hmm...I wonder what it isn't? It's just on the tip of my tongue...oh! I remember! Benson Terrio...you idiot * '''When is your birthday? ' November 22 was the day I begun my miserable existence yes * 'Your blood type? ' AB...didn't see that coming did you? * 'Please tell us your three sizes? '...no * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' An alcoholic father, a deadbeat mother...the usual * 'What's your occupation? ' "worker". It was originally janitor, but for some reason the Japanese seem to not need janitors * 'Your favourite food? ' Bacon Cheesburgers * 'Favourite animal? ' I hate all animals * 'Favourite subject? ' Computers * 'Dislike subject? ' Math * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? '...not since my middle school years...those were an expirimental time period * 'Do you enjoy school? ' No * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' I have a closet...I read Hentai in there...that's basically it * 'What's your motto? ' I hate my life * 'Your special skill? ' Investigation. Info-dork ain't the only one who knows what's up * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' I'm poor * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' Grumpy * 'Your forte? ' Getting people to hate me * 'Your shortcomings? ' People don't like me * 'Places in your memories? '...those are dark places * 'What is your favourite drink? ' Vodka * 'How good can you swim? ' I was an Olympic swimmer once...that should tell you all you need to know * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' I won't say exactly, but like every staff member here, I am much faster then that the stalker * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' por-er I mean working out! * 'Disliked food? ' Vegetables. Suck it veggie tales! * 'Anything you want most currently? ' to end this interview * 'Afraid of heights? ' After I saw my best friend die from a tall hight in front of me...yeah. * 'Dislike thunder? ' Naw, it helps me present my evil schemes * 'Rainy or sunny? ' Rainy * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' I use a keyboard. Bam! * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' bleach...I mean pancakes * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' I've seen something in the bathroom... * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' Clarinet * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' Indoor. I hate nature * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '...my sisters died at their births * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' Uh duh! * 'How long is your commute to school? ' I live at the school... * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' Quite the opposite * 'Your favourite sports? ' If stalking hot women is a sport, then that * 'How good can you cook? ' Someone once died from my cooking * 'Favourite colours? ' Grey. By the way nice typo * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' yeah...but I ain't saying * 'How tall are you? ' 177.98 Centimeters EXACTLY * 'Shoe size? ' IDK and I don't care * 'Your dreams? ' My dreams failed...they were crushed one by one as I watched helplessly...quit looking with sympathy you numbskul, continue this stupid interview * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' I once had the hots for a faculty member * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' No * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' Yes * 'Bed time? ' Nah...I rarely sleep anyways * 'Wake up time? ' 5:00. I can't sell test answers in a normal time can I?...The Headmaster isn't listening is he * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' I'm both though * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' Yeah * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' Nope...probably because I'm underweight * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' Lukewarm baby! * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' Left * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' I went 5 minutes without suffering once... * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' The rest of my life * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' IDK...I dropouted * 'What's your favourite flower? ' I prefer weeds * 'What's your favourite saying? ' What hurts you makes ME stronger * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' I'm American...I won't even pretend to know what that means * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Prono-I mean flowers! * 'And summer? ' Hot women * 'What about fall? ' Hot women in piles of leafs * 'And then the winter? ' Hot women in piles of snow * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' Back to when my life didn't suck * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' Hentai all the way baby * 'What's your allowance? ' None...I just work to keep living * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' "That guy sucks!" * 'What are your hobbies? ' Yelling at people, stalking, the usual * 'Tell us your weight. ' I won't say * 'What are you capable of? ' Mass destruction * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? '...nothing * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' once. She gave me a drink and...I don't want to talk about it * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' Sing "sweet victory" * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' Never * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' My clothes...most of the time * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' Nope. I live off microwaveable cheeseburgers * 'How do you commute to school? ' Walk * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' Mast-read books * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' Same...reading as when I went to bed * '''Where are you living right now? a shack * 'What kind of place is it? ' I told you you stupid idiot * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' I once woke up naked in Vegas * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' My kid was a stillborn once * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' No. I hate everything * 'How's your eyesight? ' I spy like a hawk * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' Life Day from the Star Wars Holiday Special * 'What job do you have in school? ' I already talked about this * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' Insult students * 'How long do you study every day? ' No time * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' The Nurse * 'What do you do on the weekends? '...you would probably be grossed out if I told you * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' Pewdiepie...I could upload videos with no effort AND live off it * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' Probably * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' Microwavable cheeseburgers * 'How many friends do you have? ' 1 * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' No * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' Logan Thirtyacre from SuperMarioLogan * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Can you pass me some bleach? Relationships The Students Benson hates the student, and isn't afraid to openly insult them to their faces. The Headmaster Benson seems to have a dislike for The Headmaster, as he thinks he is an evil man and a bad person to be running the school. Nurse Benson has a soft spot for the Nurse, and she is the only character who Benson likes. Benson and her are good friends, and Benson is very protective of her. Trivia *He is based off Season 1-3 Squidward of SpongeBob SquarePants. He looks similar to Squidward as well. *He secretly sells kids test answers. *He has an incredibly dark sense of humor, as seen in his 100 questions *If you try to kill him, he will throw your weapon away and will knock you out. *His image can be found on DeviantArt. *Like The Headmaster and The Journalist, Benson has several hidden tapes throughout the school. *Unlike everyone else, he doesn't have a consistent schedule on each day of the week. His is randomly generated, which makes him a much more hard faculty member to deal with Category:Males Category:Faculty Category:OCs Category:Jerk Category:Adults